Just like the guy in the book
by sparxxa
Summary: Jack's thoughts as he faces the daleks POTW


Ahem, ok…HELP! DANGER! DANGER! Have I got your attention yet? If I have, good, because I really, really need your help. If you have any feelings what-so-ever about fanfiction, whether you write it, read it or if the thought "why do we do it?" ever crossed your mind then please, please click on my author name as I have a huge favour to ask.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, just my own ideas and a copy of the book that is mentioned in the story.

Warning: this does contain spoilers for "Parting of the Ways"

**Just like the guy in the book **

Jack's P.O.V

So here I am, running for my life from something that a week ago I thought was just a myth; a scary story to tell around a campfire or something adults tell children to keep them in line: _"be good or the Daleks will come for you!"_

And when that line backfires and the kids are too scared to sleep to tell them it's all ok "_Daleks aren't real"_

Yeah well the three chasing me and their thousands of friends seem pretty real to me.

How the hell did I get myself into this? This isn't my style. I'm more the type to slip away at the first sign of danger; but look at me, here I am, staying put, and why?

Why? Why? Why?

Because I got charmed. The great charmer himself, always ready with an engaging smile to dazzle people into doing and getting what I want, got charmed…and now I'm facing down the harbingers of death themselves.

Great.

This is not going well. Those things are backing me down a corridor, I'm slowly running out of room and worse, I'm running out of ammo!

Uh-oh, spoke too soon. My cool ray gun thingy that I took from those damn clothes droids has just jammed.

Click. Click. Damn.

Throw it aside and pull out the pistol, what good this'll do me is laughable, this titchy thing has nothing on my other blaster but hey, you gotta work with what you got.

Fire desperately but its no good, they are still coming at me. Then damn,

Damn, damn, damn!

My last line of defence has just failed. I've run out of bullets. Oh well….

My gods, I have just had the randomn-est thought ever, maybe it's the fear starting to addle my brain or maybe it's the fact that I'm about to die that has put this strange thought in my head…

I was just thinking how funny it is; this situation I've got myself into here reminds me so much of this book I once made myself read. Now I know what you must be thinking, flashy Captain Jack Harkness doesn't exactly seem the type to sit around reading but hey, I have my serious, intellectual side too!

I can't really remember the name of the book, which is going to bug me now, but anyway this guy, he's like the leader in this battle…a revolution…all his friends have been killed but he is still fighting. He finds himself backed into a corner with just a broken weapon to protect him and a twelve-strong firing squad lined up ready to kill him. He's got no chance….sort of like me, right now.

So what does he do? He throws away his broken gun, looks them straight in the eye and with no fear says "shoot me"……and they do, but as the book says "the boldness that dies well always moves men, it compelled this sinister mob to kill him with respect"

Unfortunately for me my firing squad is a trio of evil tin cans. No chance of them giving me any respect as they kill me.

Here we go, they're lining up…my god they're ugly.

"**Exterminate!"**

So here we are. This is it. I'm really going to die.

Now to say something witty, intelligent, brave…

"**I kinda figured that"**

Close enough.

Now if only I could remember the name of that book….what the hell was it?

Oh yeah….

Les Misérables.

Figures….

Ok, that was my first Doctor Who fic. I hope it was ok.

Just in case you are wondering, "The guy in the book" is a character from Misérables called Enjolras he is the leader of the student revolution. The chapter that I was talking about is called "Orestes fasting and Pylades drunk"; Enjolras is my favourite character in Les Mis, and that chapter is so beautiful (even if he does die in it).

When I watched the final ep of Doctor Who and saw Jack's death it reminded me so much of Enjolras' death in the book that I had to write this.

Thanks for reading, reviews are always welcome and please, please, please don't forget to check my author id, for my plea for help.

CYA

Sparxxa.


End file.
